


Polite Society, Valentine style

by Angelicasdean



Series: Failed Redemption [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 2: Horseshoe Overlook (Red Dead Redemption 2), Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Low Honor Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicasdean/pseuds/Angelicasdean
Summary: Part 2Arthur has to choose the path that'll save his family... even if it'll cost him his morals.
Series: Failed Redemption [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Polite Society, Valentine style

If anything, today ain’t been the day Arthur wanted to get recognized. Little fancy lookin’ feller called him out, in the middle of day in slap center of Valentine, lead a mighty chase too, Arthur didn’t know why the man didn’t just call the law on ‘im. But he ain’t doubting whatever deity decided to spare him the bullets.

Fella didn’t seem too bright, though, leading his horse straight off a cliff. The stallion was smart though, stopped before it got both of ‘em killed, poor feller didn’t have a right grip. Too busy pleading Arthur, tumbled and rolled straight out of the saddle, caught himself on the cliff edge, though.

Arthur was half tempted to help him up, poor kid didn’t look much older than Lenny. Ain’t in favor of riskin’ their necks, though, he begged and promised but Arthur ain’t sure.

Dutch wouldn’t exactly be too happy with ‘em if he was the reason they all swung. Feller might or might not keep his promise but Arthur won’t risk it. Sure, something twisted in his throat when he pushed down the poor fella, sure, he turned away when he screamed in fear. But his family is more important than his crooked morality.

And Dutch had been happy that another threat was terminated, thanked him, even. Arthur can work with that, ‘least now he knows they’re safe…

For now.

It don’t matter that his dreams weren’t the most pleasant that night, he did what he had to. Did what was right for his family, for the gang.

He did… what was _right_ …

Yeah…


End file.
